Episode 756
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "Start to Counterattack - Great Moves by the Curly Hat Pirates!" is the 756th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Bariete end up back at the Thousand Sunny, and decide to resume climbing to Zou tomorrow. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats reunite with Brook, and Nami reveals to them how they escaped the Big Mom Pirates 11 days ago. They had reached Zou a day later, and Wanda reveals that they helped save Zou. However, the discussion is interrupted when they find out that Duke Inuarashi has woken from his coma, and Wanda reveals that Inuarashi is one of Zou's two rulers along with Nekomamushi. Long Summary Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Bariete sit on a deformed Nekozaemon after being deluged by Zou's Eruption Rain; they then notice in shock that they have fallen back to the Thousand Sunny. They are intent on continuing, but realize that Nekozaemon is severely deformed and dripping ink, which frightens them. They push Nekozaemon upward, but the severely weakened cat drawing quickly slides back down after taking a few steps, nearly falling into the ocean. Realizing Nekozaemon is unable to continue, and seeing that the sun has nearly set, the samurai decide to return to the Sunny and resume their climb the next morning. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats feast with the minks inside the Right Belly Fortress. The minks show affection to all the pirates by rubbing themselves against them, and Zoro is the only one annoyed by this. Carrot reveals to Usopp that the minks only eat hairless animals, and when Usopp asks why the minks have welcomed them like this, Carrot reveals that it is because they are their saviors' friends. Right then, Brook runs into the fortress, wearing very tattered clothes. Brook greets his crewmates, apologizing to Luffy about Sanji. Usopp asks about Momonosuke, and Brook's expression changes as he reveals that Momonosuke does not seem to like the minks and so is hiding in his room. However, Brook thinks this could be for the best, and gathers his crewmates around him. He tells them to avoid mentioning the words "samurai" and "Wano Country", because doing so could offend and anger many of the people here. However, as Brook reveals the reason behind it, a group of canine minks enter the fortress and drool as they stare in obsession at Brook, calling him "Baron Corpse". The Straw Hats then realize that Wanda was referring to Brook when she told them about finding the corpse of their crewmate, and Wanda reveals that it was their nickname for him since canine minks like them loved chewing on bones. As the canine minks bite and gnaw on Brook, Chopper asks Luffy where Law is, and Luffy reveals that he went to reunite with his crewmates in the Whale Forest. Nami then asks what they are going to do about Sanji, but Luffy and Zoro are not particularly concerned about him since he left a note and did not seem to be kidnapped. However, Nami and Chopper are still worried about him because his departure did not seem right. Franky then interrupts, telling Nami and Chopper that he and the others have no idea what has really happened since the Sunny crew left Dressrosa 11 days ago. The others concur, and Nami agrees to tell them what happened, starting with them being chased by the Big Mom Pirates. 11 days ago, the Curly Hat Pirates were shocked to see the Big Mom Pirates' singing ship pursuing them, with Pekoms, Tamago, and Capone Bege commandeering it in an attempt to capture Caesar Clown. Sanji got permission from Luffy to fight back, and he began a counterattack despite Caesar's protests. The singing ship fired cannonballs at them, and Brook froze all of them with Soul Parade. Chopper activated Monster Point and used Caesar as a bag to hold all the cannonballs, hurling him toward the Big Mom Pirates. Sanji then leaped into the air and kicked Caesar with Diable Jambe, sending the flaming cannonballs flying into the singing ship and causing a massive explosion. Caesar fell towards the water, but Sanji grabbed him and returned to the Sunny. As the Big Mom Pirates dealt with the sudden chaos, Nami created a rainstorm to create fog, which allowed the Sunny to escape. In the present, the Straw Hats applaud the Curly Hats for their maneuvers, and Nami reveals that they reached Zou the next day. Robin notes that the earliest signs of damage in Kurau City were from just over two weeks ago, and Wanda reveals that by 10 days ago, Zou had mostly been destroyed. Wanda is fine with telling the curious Straw Hats what happened, and prepares to do so, but is suddenly interrupted when a sloth mink arrives at the fortress. The mink reveals that Duke Inuarashi has woken from his coma, which causes the minks to celebrate and Wanda to shed tears of joy. Chopper and the minks Miyagi and Tristan run to Inuarashi's location to tend to him, and the sloth mink tells Wanda that Inuarashi has requested an audience with the Straw Hats. Luffy asks who Inuarashi is, and Wanda reveals that he is the ruler of the Mokomo Dukedom. He had fallen into a coma ever since the dukedom was destroyed along with Nekomamushi, his fellow ruler. The two ruled the dukedom together, with Inuarashi being the Ruler of Day and Nekomamushi being the Ruler of Night. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows that Kanjuro's cat drawing did not completely melt but ends up back at the bottom near the Thousand Sunny. The samurai and the monkey mink are at first freaked out by its deformed appearance and they later decide to resume climbing on the next day when they see that the cat can no longer climb. *The Straw Hats' feast with the minks features additional lines of dialogue. *When the canine minks catch up to and chew on Brook, they are initially portrayed as if they're enemies and are shown biting onto different parts of Brook's body. *The flashback to the Curly Hats escaping from the Big Mom Pirates is extended and features silhouetted card soldiers, which will not be formally introduced until the Whole Cake Island Arc. *When Wanda is detailing the two ruler-system of Zou, partially shadowed portraits of Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are shown. **Wanda mentions that Nekomamushi had also been in a coma, which was not stated in the manga. *The opening narration before the episode begins has been slightly retouched to animate Franky going into his signature pose for his character portrait. Before this episode, the intro only showed a static image of Franky already striking the pose, while the other Straw Hats had animated vignettes followed by a freeze frame, correcting the irregularity. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 756